Blood Thirsty
by SpellsOfTheVeil
Summary: Hermione gets lost in the woods, gets attacked by a vampire and loses her memory malfoy finds her and brings her to malfoy manor...im horrible at summaries...its my first fic please rr
1. running away

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of these characters

Chapter 1: running away

Hermione wished now of all times she was old enough to apparate as she lugged her overly heavy Hogwarts trunk down a deserted road. Normally she would be at home at this time, the middle of the night, but after a fight with her parents she felt running away was the only was toget to grimmauld place on time. She was expected there the next day but her parents were very reluctant to let her go.

_Flashback _

"Hermione we just think you should spend less time with….them" her father had explained earlier that day, "You should really be thinking of your future. You won't be able to get into a college now, you can't tell them about Hogwarts. You won't get excepted if they think you skipped 7 years of school."

"I'm concerned you're not getting a good enough education at that school." Hermione's mother said, "We're thinking of enrolling you in a real school this year."

Hermione glared at them, "Hogwarts is a real school." She told them, " It's preparing me for a future as a witch."

Her mother sighed "Honey that's not a real job."

Hermione opened her mouth to explain that she could get a job as a witch but her father interrupted her. "You're staying with us for the rest of the summer and we will decide what you're going to do for school."

_End flashback_

Hermione continued on down the dirt road as she looked at a map she had grabbed from her fathers study. She saw that she was going the right way but it would take her hours if she went around the woods. She stopped and looked at the woods to her left. Who knew what was in there? She knew that it could be very dangerous but she was eager to reach grimmauld place to see her friends. A car drove by slowly and Hermione stood perfectly still, her heart thumping. She had heard many stories of people being kidnapped and killed right of the streets.

_ The woods can't be anymore dangerous than hanging out here. _She thought to herself. Taking a deep breath she walked into the dark woods dragging her trunk behind her.

A/N: so that was short and boring but it will get better,I swear


	2. Attacked

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 2: Attacked

The woods were dark and eerie; Hermione began to wonder if it had been stupid to go through them.

"Of course it wasn't" she told herself firmly. Looking at he map she said, "If I walk straight I should be out of here in about an hour. Then it's only about a mile to get to grimmauld place."

She walked on for about two hours before she began to worry. _I should be out by now. _She thought, _maybe a I read the map wrong. _But when she reached into her trunk she found that the map was no longer there. _Great, just great!_

Suddenly there was a high pitched howling in the distance, Hermione froze. _There are no wolves in around here, it just must be a dog. _She assured herself. There was another howl but this time closer. Hermione began walking faster in the other direction but before long she heard a rustling behind her. She spun around and saw what was causing the noise was only a few yards from her but he did not seem to notice her yet. It was a werewolf.

Hermione began to back away very slowly. When she stepped on a twig the werewolf looked up quickly. His fierce eyes spotted her immediately, his yellowish teeth were bared and he lat out a low pitched growl. Hermione ran as fast as she could away from it. She could here the awful creature chasing closely behind her. She looked desperately for a place to hide as she ran but had no luck. After a while it seemed the werewolf gave up. Hermione figured it was hurt, for a healthy werewolf would have caught her in seconds.

_I must be in enchanted forest. _She thought, _I didn't know there was any around here!_

She walked cautiously around, not knowing what to do next. She was completely lost now and had no idea what to do next. She figured the sun would be up in about an hour and she would be safe then. But as she wandered aimlessly, she did not notice a lurking figure following her, waiting to strike.

Still out of breath from being chased, she decided to take a chance to sit and rest. As she stared straight ahead the thought more about earlier that day, and the fights she had with her parents.

_Flashback_

Around noon time Hermione had decided to try to talk to her parents again.

"Daddy," she began when she found her father in his study, "Daddy why can't you and mum except that I'm a witch and let me live life the way I want?"

Her father sighed, "Sweetie your mother and I want what's best for you and we don't think going to a school that nobody can know about and where you get taught by lunatics that think they can do magic is it."

"You never felt this way before! What changed your mind?"

"You'll never make it in life if you don't get proper education! You've had your fun now it's time to come back down to earth and stop thinking crazy!"

_End flashback_

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts when a mysterious figured emerged from the trees. Slowly Hermione stood up and began to back away. The figure was human like but there was something about it that caused her to think otherwise. He had wiled black hair, his face was as white as a ghost, his eyes were red and mad looking, his mouthed opened to reveal two long fangs. A vampire. Hermione had read about them and knew enough to identify them. She spun around and began to run but the vampire quickly caught up to her. Grabbing her shoulder he spun her around. She let out a high pitched scream as he moved in closer.


	3. Taken to Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

Chapter 3: Taken to Malfoy Manor.

"I Swear I heard something last night." Draco Malfoy told his house elf as he explored the woods by his house the next morning. It was early Friday, there was lingering fog surrounding the woods, and the edges of Draco's robes were wet with dew but he didn't seem to notice.

"It was probably a werewolf or something master." suggested Maury the house elf. "Master, your father said I'm not allowed out of the house." he added timidly.

Draco sighed, "Well my father isn't here is he? And what I heard last night was totally human, it sounded like a scream"

"I'm sure it was just a werewolf or something." Maury insisted as he jumped at the sound of a bird flying through the leaves. "I really should go back to the house."

Draco glared at him, "You're just scared of the woods, any normal house elf would welcome the chance to be outside." He stopped suddenly, "What is that?"

Maury looked around nervously, "What?" he asked.

Draco pointed to something on the ground a few yards away from them, "There on the ground." He moved closer, "It looks like a person." He said, "Come on."

Maury shook his head, "I'll wait here."

"Come on!"

Maury sighed and obeyed. Draco knelt down next to the body, its back was to him, "Uhh…hey? Can you hear me?" He looked at Maury do think its dead?" Before Maury could answer, Draco rolled the body over and jumped up in surprise, "Its Granger!" he cried

"Granger?" Maury looked confused

"Hermione Granger. She goes to my school." Draco explained.

With a shaking finger, Maury pointed to a big, ugly scar on her neck, "Looks like she was bit by a vampire."

Draco asked "Does that mean she's dangerous?"

"Only at night, but she'll have lost her memory completely." Maury explained.

Al of a sudden Hermione began to stir. "She's waking up!" whispered Draco. Hermione sat up and looked around, "W-where am I?" she asked fearfully.

Draco frowned, not sure what to say, "Ummm…..do you remember anything?" he asked. She shook her head. "Not even who you are?"

"N-no, do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Yeah your…..Danielle…uh Weasly, Danielle Weasly." Draco answered with the two first names that popped into his head. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure, I guess other than the fact that I can't remember anything I'm fine." Hermione replied.

"Yeah…well uh….why don't you come with me?" Draco suggested as he nervously helped her up.

"Okay." As they walked towards Malfoy Manor, Hermione was full of questions, "How did I get out here?"

"I dunno"

"Where do I live?"

"I'm not sure."

"But you did know me before I lost my memory right?"

"Yeah, from school."

"Where do we go to school?"

"Hogwarts."

Hermione frowned, "That's an odd name for a school." She remarked. They walked in silence for a few moments before she continued, "How did I lose my memory?"

"I dunno." Draco lied, for he was pretty sure she had been attacked by a vampire.

"Are we friends at school?"

Draco snorted, "Not exactly."

"Then why are you helping me?"

"I don't know." He snapped. Hermione was silent after that. They finally found their way out of the woods and into the Malfoy's back yard. The Mansion was enormous, Hermione's eyes widened with awe as the slipped inside.

"Ah…Master?" Maury said. Hermione jumped in surprise and noticed Maury for the first time.

"What kind of creature are you?" she asked.

"He's a house elf." Draco answered for him, "What is it Maury?"

"Well it's just that your mother is going to home soon and…."

His voice trailed off as he glanced nervously at Hermione. Draco nodded, "Right, come with me." Draco ordered Hermione. Hermione followed closely as Draco led her through a kitchen to a stair well on the other side of the room. She was to nervous to notice that the kitchen was brimming with magic, self washing dishes and such were all over the place.

"When they reached the top of the stairs, he led her to his bed room. "Come in hear quick." He said. As he shut the door, he heard the front door of the mansion open.

"Draco?" he heard his mother call.

"Quick," he whispered to Hermione, "In here." He opened a closet door and reached to the back and opened another door that Hermione never would have seen. "My mother can't know you're here. He explained, "I'll be back up later." He shut the door and locked it. Then he slipped out of his room and ran quickly down the stairs before his mother came looking for him.

A/N: wow i think that was my longest chapter yet. i'm trying to make them longer, i promise.


	4. At Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters as you all know

A/N: In my mind, it doesn't matter what happened in the book, Sirius is alive and well.

Chapter 4: At Grimmauld Place

Two hours after Hermione arrived at Malfoy Manor, Harry and Ron sat at the table in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Ginny walked in and looked around, "Shouldn't Hermione be here by now?" she asked.

Ron shrugged, "She must be running late." he said.

"Check mate!" declared Harry, he looked at his watch, "She should have been here an hour ago though." he pointed out, "You'd think she would have let us know she was going to be late."

"I'm sure she's fine." said Sirius (A/N see? Alive!), looking up from the Daily Prophet at the end of the table. "Like Ron said, she's probably just running late."

"Who's late?" asked Tonks as she walked into the room. She was a brunette at the moment with deep brown eyes and a tan.

"Hermione." everyone said together.

Tonks nodded, "Didn't Arthur, and Mad-eye go to meet her? Shouldn't they at least have checked in by now?"

"I'm sure they're fine Tonks. There's nothing to worry about." Said Sirius firmly, "Shouldn't you be on guard?"

"Kingsley had to trade." Tonks answered and, not catching the point that he was trying to change the subject, she asked, "So they haven't check in yet?"

Harry opened his mouth to tell her no but before he could Sirius stood up and said, "Tonks, can I have a word?" he beckoned to the door. Tonks shrugged and followed him to the next room.

"They should have checked in an hour ago." He said when he was sure the door was closed behind them, "I didn't want Harry and the others to worry."

Tonks frowned, "Aren't you the one who is always fighting with Molly about how much Harry can know? You're always saying he has a right to know everything."

"Yeah well…..this is different. Remus and I think something may have happened. Remus just went out to find them." explained Sirius.

"Well, if you really didn't want them to know then when should have went to a further room, because you know all three of them had those Extendable ears stashed in their pockets."

"I thought Molly got all those."

"He's coming!" whispered Ginny urgently from the other side of the door. Quickly Ron and Harry went back to their game and Ginny pretended to be very interested in it. They all stuffed their Extendable Ears back in their pockets as Sirius opened the door a crack and peered inside. The others pretended no to notice.

"See? They're not paying any attention." Sirius told Tonks.

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Since when are you so gullible?" she snapped and walked past him into the kitchen. "I'm going to see if Kingsley would like to switch yet." She then changed to a beautiful, pale, blue-eyed blond.

"Bye." Said everyone as she left and then they all turned to look at Sirius. Feeling intimidated by their stares, he muttered, "I'm going to….check on Buckbeak."

"Do you think something really happened to them?" asked Harry when he was sure Sirius was out of ear shot.

Ginny shrugged, "They _were _supposed to be here by now."

Ron nodded and added, "And the order members are usually right on time, no wonder Sirius is worried.

"I think if they're not here in an hour we should go look for them." decided Harry.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You just want an excuse to sneak out, you haven't even been outside since you got here two weeks ago." she remarked.

"That's not true!" protested Harry, "I'm worried about Hermione."

"I agree with you Harry." came a voice from behind them. They turned to see Fred enter the kitchen, followed by George.

"We just heard Bill talking to Dumbledore," George continued for his brother, "They're not going to send anyone to look for them until they now something happened to them. The same for any order mission."

Fred nodded, "But if anything did happen, they might not find out until it's too late to help them. I swear we have more sense than they do."

"Why don't you join?" asked Ginny "You are not in school anymore."

George shrugged and Fred said, "Maybe we have joined but just haven't told you."

"You haven't joined because mum gives you the evil eye every time you bring it up and you're afraid of her." pointed out Ron.

"Well since we're not in the order we don't have to follow those rules and we ere going to help you find Hermione," began George

"But since you obviously think we're chicken…."continued Fred

Harry sighed "We wouldn't be able to sneak out anyway, you mother watches me like a hawk." he pointed out. Ginny and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Harry. Harry, Harry," said Fred, "you have clearly forgotten who you're talking to."

"We are the kings of sneaking." George declared. "We know every trick in the book. All we'll need is for someone to stay behind to cover for us."

Fred nodded in agreement, "Someone who is a good liar and can easily have mum believing everything _she _says." The boys all looked at Ginny. She glared at them.

"Why should I be the one left behind? I want to help too." She said.

"Help with what?" asked Mrs. Weasly as she walked into the room.

"Clean Buckbeak and his room." said Ginny right away.

"Oh, it is starting to smell up there but why would you want to help if you don't want to?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"Well there's nothing else to do."

"Why don't you help me with dinner?" suggested Mrs. Weasly.

"O.K." agreed Ginny reluctantly. She glared at the back of the boys heads as the left the room and headed upstairs. "Oh you know what mum? I wanted to pick up my room a little bit before Hermione gets here since we're going to be sharing." With that she ran upstairs after the others. "So what's the plan?" she asked as she entered Harry and Ron's room.

"Well there is an order meeting in 15 minutes so dinner won't be for about an hour, if we haven't heard from them by then we'll go after dinner." explained Ron.

"But that means you'll be gone into the night." pointed out Ginny, "That's risky."

Harry nodded, "She's right, and they would eventually notice we're gone. Ginny can't lie for more than a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours after we leave it would be too late to stop us." pointed out Fred.

George looked at his watched and said to Fred, "We have to go the meeting will be starting soon."

"I thought you weren't part of the order." Harry said.

"Well not technically but Dumbledore said we can sit in on the meetings. We just can't have any assignments until we decide to become official members." George explained.

When they were gone Ginny asked, "What do we do now?"

Harry shrugged, "Just wait I guess." Ron nodded in agreement.

A/N okay so that was kind of boring but on the bright side, my chapters are getting longer


	5. At Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: none of this is mine as you all know.

Chapter 5: At Malfoy Manor

_Why did I lie to her? _Draco asked himself a he made his way up to his room a couple of hours after leaving Hermione there. _Danielle Weasly? Where did that come from?_ He entered his room to find Maury waiting for him.

"Master, why did you bring her here? Your father will be home very soon." He said.

Draco shrugged, "I didn't know what else to do. Where is she?" Maury pointed to the closet and said, "In the secret room." Draco nodded and walked to the closet. Going in it, he pushed through to a small un-noticeable door and went in. Hermione was standing next to a bookshelf looking through a book about muggle technology. She looked up and smiled at Draco.

"I was worried you left me here." She said.

"Well I'm going to try to find out where you live and everything but until then you'll have to stay in here. My father wouldn't be to happy with you staying here so you have to be quiet." He told her. "For now just try to remember something about your life…I can't tell you much about it."

"Do you believe in magic?" she asked as if she hadn't listened to a word he had said.

"Uhh…why do you ask?"

"A lot of your books here have to with magic." She explained. "And what's a muggle." She added.

"Umm… I'm a wizard and you're a witch. A muggle is what we call non-magic folk, which is what your parents are." Draco explained. Hermione frowned.

"But there are no such things as wizards or witches." She said.

"Yeah there are….you'll remember soon I hope." Just then Maury poked his head in.

"You're wanted down stairs master." He told Draco.

"Okay, you stay here and explain to her about magic, maybe she'll remember something." Draco said and left Maury and Hermione alone.

Hermione smiled and asked, "What kind of creature are you?" she asked.

"I'm a house elf." Maury answered timidly. "I am master Draco's servant."

"House elf." Hermione repeated thoughtfully.

_Flashback_

"S-P-E-W!" said Hermione hotly. "I was going to put Stop Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status-but it wouldn't fit. So that's the heading of our manifesto.

She brandished the sheaf of parchment.

"I've been researching it thoroughly in the library. Elf enslavement goes back centuries. I can't believe no one's done anything about it before now."

"Hermione-open up your ears," said Ron loudly. "They. Like. It. They _like_ being enslaved!

_End flashback._

"House elf." Hermione repeated again. She nodded, "That sounds familiar."

"Good, maybe your memory is coming back."

When Draco arrived down stairs, he found his father waiting for him, "Welcome home father." He said.

Lucius looked up from a piece of parchment he had been reading and said, "Oh Draco there you are. You're not to go to the basement dungeons. I'm holding the prisoners there." Draco just barley heard what his father, his mind was on Hermione, he knew if she was caught they would both be in huge trouble.

Pulling himself out of his thought he asked, "Who are the prisoners?" knowing her wouldn't get a straight answer.

"Order of the Phoenix members, one of Dumbledore's. We should either get good ransom for their return or good information from them." Lucius answered.

"Who from the order?"  
Lucius looked at Draco suspiciously, "That is not important."

"What were they doing when you got them?" Draco asked even though he knew he was taking his questions to far.

"Why the sudden fascination with my business as a death eater?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer but was unable to think of a logical excuse, luckily Narcissa walked into the room before he had to. "Dinner's ready." She said. They were served by Nikie, their other house elf. Draco's mind kept flashing up to Maury and Hermione up in the secret room. He was trying to figure out what to do with her. He knew if we waited more than a day to figure out where she lived, they would start looking for her. He was so deep in thought he did not notice his mother and father talking in low voices as they ate, most likely talking about the prisoners. It wasn't until the word Weasly that Draco bothered to listen to their conversation. Pretending to still be lost in thought, he listened to what they were saying.

"And who else?" Narcissa asked

"Mad-eye Moody. He's old but still powerful and a very important member of the order.

"What about the girl?"

"We watched them for an hour at the station but she never came so we had to just take them without her."

Draco jumped up startling his parents, "Uhh…I'll be in my room." He said and took off towards the stairs." He knew then that they had been searching for Hermione. Now it was more dangerous for her than ever. He had to get her out of there soon. He threw the door to his room and found that Maury was no longer with Hermione, he was in the main bedroom waiting for Draco.

"I had to leave sir. It was getting dark. I had to bar the door as well, so she couldn't get out." That's when Draco remembered that she had been bit by a werewolf.

He nodded, "Oh right." He glanced nervously at the closet door "She won't get out right."

"Maury shook his head "She shouldn't I locked the door with a strong charm and if there is no human flesh for her to feed on she should just sleep.

Draco supposed there was nothing he could do but wait. In the mean time he began to read, in his book about dark creatures, about vampires while trying to come up with a plan to get Hermione out of there safely.


	6. Stumped Applewood and Mystery at Bridgef

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

A/N: OMG! I should really read my chapters before posting them! I put werewolf where I meant to put vampire. She is a vampire. Thank u to my reviewers for pointing out my mistake.

Chapter 6: Stumped in Applewood and Mystery at Bridgeford

"So here's the plan…..we don't have one."

"George! You said you guys had a plan." Said Ron angrily.

"Well, you see, we had one but then we realized that we don't know where she lived." explained George. "Do you know where she lives?"

"You know I don't think she ever told us." said Harry. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Well look at it this way, her train was supposed to arrive at Kings Cross Station at 2:00 so go there first and get a train schedule. That way you can find out what trains arrived at 2 and figure out where she lives." suggested Ginny.

"Brilliant! So here's what we do, George and I will leave saying something came up at the joke shop. We'll wait outside and Harry will sneak out five minutes later, the Ron. Ginny you just need to hold mom off for a couple of hours. That should give us enough time to know where she lives."

15 minutes later the boys where all out and headed towards Kings Cross Station via Knight Bus.

"A' look! It's 'arry-"

"Stan! Do not yell my name out to the whole world please!" snapped Harry. The four of them told Stan where they were headed and took seats in the back. There were no other passengers on the bus so no other stops were made. They were in London in no time.

"So where do you get those train schedules?" asked Ron. Harry sighed and walked up to the ticket booth.

"Can I have a train schedule please?' he asked the man behind the desk. The man handed him a brochure and Harry walked back over to where the others were waiting for him. "There was only one train arriving here at two o'clock. It came from just outside London. A Town called Mercer. (A/N: I don't now if that's a real town, I just made it up.)

"Well than let's go to Mercer." said Fred. The four of them walked out of the train station, destination in mind, going back to the Knight Bus which they hoped would help them make good time to Mercer. However, the flawless plan it turned out as they stepped out into the outside was perhaps a little flawed after all since there, in front of the Knight Bus, looking like the devil himself, stood Molly Weasly. To the side of her stood Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt but neither of them looked like they were going to kill the first thing they saw.

"Oh bloody hell," Ron said, his eyes wide as he inched backward.

"You know, I think Ginny might have cracked," George said, sounding for all the world like he had made a huge scientific discovery.

"Now what do we do?" Harry hissed as the four of them quickly ducked back into the train station. "We can't go back out there, and if we stay in here too long they'll come in looking for us."

"Hmm," Fred said, looking around. "This is a bit of a tight situation we're in. But no need to worry!"

"Why not?" Harry demanded in a low voice.

"Because we're in a train station!" George said, catching on to his twin's train of thought. "And the Knight Bus is certainly not the only way to get out of a train station."

"Ah," Harry said. "I see."

"Good, now if we could all just casually stow away on the nearest train, we're good to go," Fred said cheerfully, making his way into the nearest crowd of people.

"Follow him!" George said, skipping after his brother.

"We're going to get caught," Harry said as they snuck onto the train on the Mercer tracks.

"Shh!" the twins hissed at him. "Come on!" The four go into the back car where there were no people, only a lot of luggage. George shut the door behind him and they headed toward the back. Fred and George piled up suitcases up around them and the four huddled against the back of the train, surrounded by the fortress of brown leather and lacy items that the boys did not even want to begin to imagine were.

The four remained silent, almost as if they were afraid that the slightest sound would reveal their presence to the adults outside. A few moments passed and from the other side of the thin doors the sound of other (paying) passengers boarding the train reached the boys' ears. The sound of trolleys being pulled along the concrete walkways made it almost seem as if they were going to Hogwarts. Almost.

Suddenly a whistle blew and the train lurched forward, sending the four spiraling into their fortress which collapsed underneath their weight and proceeded to topple down on them.

"Ouch!"

"Oof!"

"Get it off!"

"Hey, watch it! What are you touching me for?"

"Sorry, thought you were a suitcase!"

"Quit whining!"

"Stop being so loud or we'll get caught!"

"By who exactly?"

"I don't know, some train official."

"Fine."

After the suitcases were all thrown off, leaving a lovely mess on the train floor for people to have to pick through later to find their belongings, the four went back into the corner as it seemed the best place to spend the journey. If someone were to walk it they would probably remain unnoticed, provided they did not move.

"So," Ron said. "Not to sound like I don't trust you lot, which I don't, but it just struck me. Are you sure this train goes to Mercer? I mean, it did just come from it."

"Of course we're sure Ronnikins," Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"Have a little faith would you?" George added.

Four Hours Later

"This is not Mercer," Ron said as the four snuck off the train and out of the station only to be confronted with a view of a miniscule village with a rather large sign declaring its name to be Applewood.

"Really," Harry said sarcastically. "What gave that away?"

"I don't understand," Fred said in frustration.

"We should probably get back on the train," George said, sighing. At that moment, however, the train turned and started away.

"No!" All four of them shrieked, running after the train, arms failing madly as they failed to stop the speeding locomotive from leaving them stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh great," Harry said, flopping to the ground in defeat. "What are we going to do now? Some rescue mission this has turned out to be." Fred went over to inspect the train schedule and turned a startling shade of white.

"The next train," he said, his hands shaking. "Doesn't come back for three days."

"What?" Ron and Harry yelled in unison.

"So I guess then we're done," Ron said slowly. "We really don't have any other choice than to go back and get yelled at."

"Oh come on Ron," George said angrily. "We can do this. Its only three days. Its just a…minor…setback."

"A minor setback?" Harry yelled in outrage. "What do you propose we eat in these three days? Or where are we going to sleep? Huh? What about tonight? Who is going to take us in, in the middle of the night?"

"Don't be so negative," Fred said. "I'm sure we can find a temporary job to suit our needs. There must be someplace that will let us crash until morning. Come on. Do you want to find Hermione or not?" Harry hesitated.

"Oh….all right," he said in defeat. "Let's go see what we can do."

"That's the spirit," Fred said brightly. All four of them, however, missed the looming figure that was Malfoy Manner which lay only just beyond the town….

Bridgeford Castle, Scotland

Severus Snape was not normally one to admit that things were not working out. He did not admit defeat and the fact that he was not always in control of the situation was not something he said often. But the fact was things were flying wildly out of control and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Oi, Sev, what's up wit you?" Mundungus Fletcher asked as he popped into the room, tumbling out of the fireplace.

"The world, Mun, the world is up," Severus sighed. "At least whatever is left of it. For now."

"Oh stop with the gloomyness, Sev, ye need to git out more," Mundungus advised.

"Because society welcomes me with open arms," Severus said, snorting.

"Ah," Mundungus said, taking out his pipe.

"Very wise words on your part," Severus said, sighing again. The room fell silent and Severus let his gaze fall onto the fire, and in the depths of the burning wood he could almost catch glimpse of what things would soon be like, if the situation could not be remedied…

A/N: thanx to my wonderfull friend, Remo, for "helping"coughwriting cough mewith this chapter. everyone read an review her stories to make her feel special! her penname is RemoCon


	7. PLans and Panicking

**_Disclaimer: who really reads the disclaimers anyway? I'm not a real author and I don't own any of these characters. Why make me fell bad by pointing this out to you? Why? Moving on now…._**

Chapter 7:Plans and Panicking

_**Bridgeford Castle, 12:00 a.m.**_

The minutes slipped by slowly at Bridgeford Castle. Gradually, the minutes turned to hours. Severus and Mundungus passed them in silence. Severus continued to pace, stopping every once in a while to stare into the fire for a minute or two. Mundungus just watched and waited. He wasn't quite sure what he was waiting for but he forced himself to stay awake until he did. Finally, after seemed like an eternity in Mundungus' opinion, Minerva McGonagall stumbled out of the fire place with a rather grave look on her face.

"Well?" Severus demanded.

"It's just as you suspected. Alastor and the Arthur are missing." She said.

"And miss Granger?"

"We don't know if she ever made it. We are trying to contact her family to see if maybe she missed the train but contacting a muggle family without attracting attention is not only difficult but dangerous to attempt." She explained. Mundungus paying very close attention to the conversation. McGonagall went on, "But its worse than that, Potter an the Weasly boys went out looking for her and now they're missing too."

Severus sighed, "We should have warned them. We should have told them how dangerous it has been getting."

"Where do you think Alastor and Arthur are?" asked Mundungus.

Severus shook his head, "I'm not sure, I've not been able to get must information lately but I'm pretty sure Malfoy is the only one with a place to keep them. I would go there but he doesn't trust me, I think he's on to me."

"We need to get a spy in there." said McGonagall.

"What 'bout me?" suggested Mundungus, "'E don't expect me to be in the order. I'm too much of a thief."

McGonagall nodded, "That might work but you have to have something to sell him that would be useful."

"Information." Severus said bluntly, "You can feed him false information. He supposed to get as much information as possible to help the Dark Lord. We just need to make it believable."

_**Malfoy Manor 7:00 a.m.**_

"Master Draco?" Maury shook Draco awake. "You must wake up now, your father wants you down stairs."

"Why?" asked Draco sleepily.

"I do not know sir but the girl…she'll need something to eat."

Draco sat up and stumbled out of bed, "Will she remember that she turned into a vampire last night?"

"No."

"Good. I'll sneak some food up after breakfast. Just make sure she stays in there."

When Draco arrived downstairs he found Lucius waiting for him, "I need you to go to the village and…" Lucius paused, "Stay there for a couple of hours and then tell me if you saw anything suspicious." He finished vaguely. Draco nodded and without saying a word turned to return back upstairs.

_Crap! He wants me out of the house for something, _thought Draco; _He never lets me go to the village unless he's doing something he doesn't want me to see. _Applewood was a muggle village and Draco was rarely allowed to be seen by it's citizens. When reached his room he changed into muggle cloths and slipped into the room in the back of the closet. Hermione was sitting in the corner reading a book about magical creatures. She looked up an smiled.

"Hello." She said, "I am a little hungry."

Draco nodded and walked over to a table in the middle of the room to where there was a small box that held muggle money that he wasn't supposed to have. "I need to go to the village but I'll by the food and be back here soon."

"Can I go with you?" Hermione asked eagerly but Draco shook his head.

"No. You stay here, I'm still trying to find where you live." That was lie, he hadn't even tried to find where she came from at all. He couldn't. His father always kept a very close watch on him so trying anything that his father wouldn't approve of. Draco knew that keeping Hermione there was risking both their lives but he didn't know what else to do.

"I need to go, I'll be back soon." He told her. When he was back in his room Maury was waiting for him, "My father is making me go to the village but I'll buy some food for her and sneak back in through my window. You need to Keep a close eye on things an tell me what went on while I was gone." Maury nodded. That was what Draco loved about having his own house elf, they were perfect spies and they had to do what you said.

When he arrived back downstairs his father gave him a dirty look because of his muggle cloths, "Must you where those wretched things?"

"They all think we're strange enough without me going down there dressed like a freak. I blend in more this way." Draco told him. As he was leaving he spotted the _Daily Prophet _lying on the table and grabbed it to bring with him. On his way down the hill that led to the village he opened it up hoping to find an article on missing witch. Maybe he would be able to find some useful information that way. Much to his disappointment, he found that her absence had not been reported. Folding up the paper, he headed towards the store to get some food.

_**Grimmauld Place 7:30 a.m.**_

Meanwhile Ginny was pretty much getting interrogated back at Grimmauld Place.

"I swear I don't know where they were going, they didn't even know. All I know is that they wanted to find Hermione." She told the order members.

"It was a very stupid thing for them to do. Fred and George should have known better." said Mrs. Weasly.

"Why are you telling _me_ this? I didn't leave." replied Ginny.

"But we all know you probably wanted to." Tonks said.

"And, even though you are still here, you are part of it." Lupin informed her.

"Well I told you everything I know. Did you question Stan and Ernie from the Knight bus? They might know something." Ginny suggested.

"They didn't know any more than you." Sirius told her, "Are you sure that's all you know?"

"I'm sure." She said firmly.

Mrs. Weasly sighed, "You can go." She told her daughter.

Ginny frowned, "I finally got to see an order meeting and your going to kick me out have way through?" she cried.

"Yes. Go." Ginny glared at her mother and stormed out of the room. It wasn't a real Order meeting; there were only 5 people there, Molly, Remus, Sirius, Tonks and Kingsley.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Tonks.

"We can't do much until we get in touch with Dumbledore." answered Kingsley, the others nodded in agreement.

"We have to do something!" argued Sirius, "If we wait to long who knows what could happen to them."

To everyone's surprise Molly agreed with Sirius, "He's right." She said, "We have to act fast."

"Minerva sent an owl from Bridgeford and said that her, Severus and Mundungus have a plan to find Alastor and Arthur and Hermione if she's with them. All we can do is wait." said Tonks.

"What about Harry, Ron and the twins?" snapped Molly, "We need to find them!"

Remus sighed, "Molly, we're all worried about ham but until we have more information there's not much we can do."

Ginny listened behind the door but found that the information was of no value to her. She went to her room and found a tawny barn owl waiting for her. She immediately recognized the owl as Luna Love Good's. They had been keeping in touch since that end of the term in June. After the boys had left the night before, Ginny wrote to all the D.A. members. The others did know but she had been keeping them all up to date on what was going on. Luna was the first to reply her letter. It was short and to the point but helpful all the same.

_Ginny-_

_I think I've seen Hermione around town. Maybe she lives near_ _me. I will try to find out what I can. I'll also keep my eye out for Harry and your brothers just in case they show up around here. Keep me posted. If you need me I'll find away to get there._

_-Luna_

Ginny had noticed that Luna was a lot less vague and more serious in her letters than in person. Either that or she had grown more serious and focused since the last time Ginny had seen her. Ginny didn't reply but instead just sent the owl back empty-handed. She then lay down and fell asleep (she hadn't got much sleep the night before).

_**Applewood 8:00 a.m.**_

"You know, it really doesn't help that all we have for muggle money is 5 dollars, that won't buy us much." Harry pointed out to the others.

George shrugged, "We'll improvise."

Harry sighed, "You lot stay here, I'm going to buy us some food with the little money we have." he left Ron and the twins sitting next to the train station and headed towards the small supermarket down the street.

He quickly found a package of bottled water and some non-perishable food. He went to the check-out line but while the clerk was wringing up the price, Harry spotted something very disturbing, a few lines down dressed in muggle cloths (a very odd sight) was Draco Malfoy. Harry ducked his head and turned away hoping not to be noticed. After paying fir the food, Harry ran outside and back to the train station to where the others were waiting to tell them what he had seen.

"Are you serious?" cried Ron when Harry told them.

"Do you reckon he lives around here?" asked George.

"He must." Fred answered, "We'll just have to lay low until the next train comes. Are you sure he didn't see you?" he asked Harry.

"I don't think so."

Draco would not have noticed anyway, he was too preoccupied at who else was wandering around Applewood, McNair. Another death eater, he was headed towards Malfoy Manor.

_It must have to do with the prisoners. _Draco thought to himself, _I need to get back to the house. _As soon as he paid for his food he snuck back towards his house the back way, not wanting to be seen by any other death eaters that might be headed that way.

**A/n:** i think that ws my longets chapter yet! Go me!

**WannaBArtist-**Nothing at the moment but it will end up as Hermione Draco...eventually

**

* * *

**


	8. Meetings and Letters

**_Disclaimer: Now, how do any of you know I'm not really J.K. Rowling. For all you know I could be. She has been known to read fanfiction and even join chats. Well, enough of this nonsense, I'm not J. K Rowling so maybe I should just continue the story now….._**

Chapter: Meetings and Letters

**_Malfoy Manor 8:30 a.m._**

Hermione paced the room impatiently she really wished she could remember something. The whole situation was freaking her out. The boy, Draco, was kind of weird; he always seemed to be nervous and shy when he talked to her and he had books about magic and mystical creatures. There was no way she could be a witch. They weren't real! And the house elf, Maury, couldn't be real either. There was no such thing as elves. Draco wore weird cloths and claimed to be a wizard but no matter how strange he was, Hermione just had a feeling she could trust him. Plus she had no choice. He seemed to want to help.

"Danielle Weasly." She whispered what she thought to be her name. It didn't ring a bell. At least not the two together but the last name…. "Weasly." She whispered again. She might have been on the verge of remembering something but her thoughts were interrupted when Draco entered the room with a plastic grocery bag.

"I got stuff to make sandwiches." He told her as he pulled out cheese, and meat from the deli, a loaf of bread and two cans of soda.

"Have you found my family yet?" she asked.

"I'm not sure where to look." was the reply.

"Oh." They were silent as they made their sandwiches

"Did you…umm…sleep well." asked Draco awkwardly.

"Hermione sighed, "To tell you the truth I don't remember lying down and going to sleep. The last thing I remember was standing by the bookshelf picking a book to read and then I was waking up in the chair." She explained.

_Good, _thought Draco, _she doesn't remember being a vampire. _"So you haven't remembered anything?"

Hermione thought about the vague memory she'd had when Maury told her he was a house elf but decided against it, it didn't help her much anyway. "No. I wouldn't believe the whole witch and wizard thing if it wasn't for Maury."

"Oh…yeah…well you'll get use to the idea after a while I guess."

"How long did it take you to get used to it?" she asked

"I was born into a wizard family. You were muggle born." Draco looked at her puzzled expression and couldn't help grinning,

_She's kind of cute when she's confused. _"Muggle means non-magic folk." He explained, "Here I have a book about our school." He led the way over to the book shelf and pulled about a thick book called Hogwarts-a-history. Within seconds he was explaining an amazed Hermione about the wizarding world and forgot about all his worries.

_**Applewood, 8:45 am**_

"Alright Mundungus, top of the hill just outside of town." Severus pointed out Malfoy manor.

"Do you remember what you're supposed to tell him?" asked McGonagall.

"Yep."

"Good luck then." She said. She and Severus watched him make his way through town and up the hill.

He rang the bell to the gigantic door. A woman opened the door just wide enough too see the strange man standing on her doorstep, "Yes?" asked Narcissa suspiciously.

"I'm here to see Lucius Malfoy." he said.

"For what?"

"That is between me an 'im." Narcissa looked at him closely and saw that he was wearing wizard robes and she could see the tip of a wand hanging out of his pocket.

"Come in." he stepped into the threshold and Narcissa shut the door behind him. "Wait here." She commanded and disappeared into the next room. Mundungus looked around for any signs of whether or not the prisoners were there and where they were.

"Mundungus Fletcher?" He turned to see Lucius standing in the door way. Over his shoulder Mundungus could see MacNair, Crabbe and Goyle (A/N: the adult ones…do they actually have first names?).

"What do you want?" sneered Lucius.

"I think I got I bit of information you may like." Mundungus told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I know you are in league with Voldemort and I also know the whereabouts of the Potter boy and how you can git to 'im easily"

Lucius stared at him for a minute, "You had better not be lying to me Fletcher. Just one question, what's in it for you?"

"Well we'll just have to work that out won't we?"

Lucius led the way into the next room and shut the door. Maury slipped out from underneath the nearby staircase and hurried up the steps.

_**Grimmauld Place 9:00 a.m.**_

_Ginny-_

_I looked in one of those muggle _phonebooks (_I think that's what they're called) and I found a family named Granger listed. Maybe she's here. I could check but I won't do anything before I get your reply. I have been on the look out for Harry and your brothers but so far no sign of them. Maybe you should come. I live in Mercer. It takes about 30 minutes from London flying and twenty minutes by muggle transportation. If you come at night I could sneak out…as long as I'm back before my dad realizes I'm gone. Have you told any of the other D.A. members? I'm sure they would do all they could to help find Hermione. Reply as soon as you get this._

_-Luna _

_Ginny-_

_I will do whatever I can to help but I'm not sure what I can do with my grandmother keeping such a close eye on me. Keep me updated._

_-Neville_

_Ginny- _

_I hope Harry and the others are all okay. I'm on vacation in Paris right now (I'm surprised Pig found me) but I'll be home in a week and I'll do whatever you need me to do. I'll contact you as soon as I get home_

_-Cho_

Knowing that her mother was bound to get suspicious at the sudden income of owls, Ginny burned the letters after reading them. She was happy (and somewhat surprised) at the D.A. members eagerness to help but felt there was no way they could until she heard from the boys. If she didn't she didn't hear form them in a day, she decided she would take Luna's advice and go to Mercer herself.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it…on with the story**_

Chapter 9

_**Malfoy Manor, 9:00 am **(A/N same day as before)_

Maury slipped into the secret room and found Draco and Hermione in deep conversation, leaning over a book about Hogwarts. "Um…Excuse me master." He interrupted timidly. To Maury's great surprise, when Draco looked up he was grinning, Draco hardly ever sincerely smiled.

"Yes Maury?" he asked.

"I thought you'd like to know your father has a meeting going on, there I someone here who he wasn't expecting who says he has information about Harry Potter." Maury explained. "Would you like me to spy? I did very well last time."

"Harry Potter?" repeated Hermione thoughtfully.

_Flashback_

"I'm Ron Weasly," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course-I got a few extra books for background reading and you in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._

_End Flashback _

"Do I know him?"

"Yeah. Do you remember him?" asked Draco.

"A little bit, I think I remember knowing somebody with that name." she replied.

Draco suddenly got an idea, "What about Ron Weasly? Do you remember him?"

She nodded, "I think so."

"Well master?" Maury asked. Draco shook his head.

"No, I'll spy this time," he turned to Hermione, "You wait here, I'll be back in a little while. Keep looking at books and trying to remember."

She nodded, "Okay…but why do you need to spy on your father?"

"It's complicated. I'll explain later."

_**Applewood still 9:00 am **_

"What are we going to do?" asked Ron.

"Well, since Malfoy obviously lives near here we have to keep a low profile, his dad can't know Harry's here." said Fred.

"Maybe we should try to find our way back to London ourselves," suggested Harry, "It can't be too far."

George rolled his eyes, "There's an idea! We'll just wander around the country side hoping that we will some how end up in London. It only took us4 hours by train."

"It was only a suggestion." snapped Harry before George could go on, "Besides, it's only common sense we would follow the train tracks back to where we came from."

"I dunno Harry, something tell me we should stay here." said Ron.

"Don't be a prat Ron, Harry's right. We have a better chance of finding Hermione if we go back and start over. The sooner we make it back the better." said Fred.

"Well then it's decided, we leave for London today." George said, "The train was face that way, "he pointed east down the tracks, "so we should go west."

So the four boys set out down the tracks, unaware that they were straying further from there destination than they thought.

_**Grimmauld Place, 10:00 am**_

Ginny sat outside the kitchen door hoping to hear something useful. So far the kitchen was silent and empty. Most of the order members were out searching for the boys, Hermione and the missing order members.

"They can't have just disappeared!" came Sirrius's frustrated voice finally.

Someone sighed, "There is no sign of any of them. They could be anywhere." Ginny recognized Remus' voice.

"Dumbledore thinks Hermione must be with Arthur and Mad-eye….wherever they are. As for the boys……" Molly joined the conversation. "Well they can't have gotten far; none of the trains leaving were going far from London." Ginny could hear the worry in her mother's voice.

"Well, we should be going Molly, Tonks will be waiting for us." said Remus. Ginny waited until her mother and former professor leave before entering the kitchen where Sirius was staring at the door.

"Hi." she said causing Sirius to jump.

"Oh, hi." He turned back to the door and sighed, "I wish there was something more I could do." (a/n though we all know him leaving might end in disaster so he will stay where he is.)

"Has anyone checked Mercer?" Ginny asked.

"No."

"Has anyone told Hermione's parents she's missing?"

"No."

"So the boys went to look for Hermione but no one checked the obvious town of where she lives? And no one told her parents that her daughter might be a captive of the evilest wizard ever to walk the planet?"

"That's right." answered Sirius.

"Did any of you ever think that maybe Hermione might not have been on the train? Maybe something happened that caused her to stay home. She could be safe." Ginny said. Sirius just nodded and stared off into space. Ginny realized he was to busy sulking to help her. Rolling her eyes she went upstairs and scribbled a not to Luna.

_Luna-_

_I'll be there as soon as possible._

_-Ginny _

_**10:15 am**_

****For the past hour all Draco was done was sit at the top of the stairs watching a strange man standing at the bottom of the stairs outside his fathers study. For the past hour, the man had hardly moved from that spot. Draco guessed it was because his mother was sitting a few feet away, staring at him suspiciously. Draco was about to give to and go back to Hermione when the door to Lucius' study flew open.

"Alright Fletcher," said, Lucius, "get in here." Draco could see a crowd of death eaters crammed in the small office. Draco figured they had been debating whether or not to let this Fletcher guy in or not.

The man disappeared in the room and the door was shut behind them. Narcissa watched the door for a moment as if expecting them to throw the man out right away. Finally she left the room and Draco was able to move closer to the door to eavesdrop.

"So, tell us what you know." Draco recognized his father's voice.

"Well I ain't gonna just had the information over to ya." Came an unfamiliar voice Draco guessed was the strange man's, "What's in it fur me?"

"You get to keep your life." Came a cool voice of one of the death eaters.

"Don' get touchy now. I just wan' a little somethin' in turn for the boys whereabouts."

"What is it you want?" asked Lucius impatiently.

"Well I duuno. How valuable I the information? What are you willing to give?" asked Mundungus.

So for the next half hour the men negotiated, neither side wanted to settle. Finally, the death eaters decided to give Mundungus a small but fair amount of money.

"I'm warning you Fletcher, if you r lying you _will_ regret it." threatened Lucius. "Leave and come back same time tomorrow. We will have the money."

Draco hid under the staircase until the man was gone and went once again to the door.

"How are you so sure we can trust him?" asked McNair.

"We can't, we give him the money, he gives us the information, we he hold him here until we know whether he was right. If he lied we kill him." Lucius explained.

"What about the other prisoners?"

"I haven't been able to get anything out of them yet but Moody is old and weak and Arthur could crack any day now." Lucius answered.

"And the girl?" asked Bellatrix (A/N: evil!). "Any sign of her?"

Avery answered her, "There was a missing persons report on her in the prophet today. Apparently we're not the only ones who can't find her."

"Why is she so important?" asked Crabbe.

"We can use her as bait." replied Lucius, "Harry wouldn't be able to stand the thought of her being tortured."

Draco felt his stomach drop. He couldn't stand the thought of Hermione being hurt either. _When did I start caring for the mudblood so much? _He thought to himself as he turned and hurried up the stairs.

_**Bridgeford castle 10:20 am **_

****McGonagall and Snape waited in silence, hoping there plan went right. Finally, there was a small pop and Mundungus appeared before them.

"Well?" asked Minerva eagerly. Mundungus shook his head.

"I couldn't find anythin' out." He said. "I'm going back tomorrow to give them the information and get my reward."

"Reward?" asked Severus.

"Well I couldn't just give them the info without bargaining. It would seem to suspicious."

Minerva nodded, "Good thinking but you need a way to able to look further in the house."

"I'll try tomorrow."

**_A/N:_** So that was bad ending to a chapter but I had to end it somehow. I couldn't think of a name for this chapter…any suggestions? Let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: It all belongs to J. K. Rowling**_

Chapter 10

Letters and Searches

_**Malfoy Manor, 11:00 am**_

Draco waited at the top of the stairs until the death eaters left. After that, he slipped outside and came back in as if he had just gotten home. He strolled into the kitchen where his mother was instructing Nikki to make lunch. "Hey mum, where's the Prophet?"

"On the table."

"Since when did you become so interested news Draco?" asked his father.

Draco shrugged, "Just nothing else to do." He grabbed the paper and hurried out of the room. Once upstairs, he opened the paper and found a grinning picture of Hermione staring up at him. He scanned the article and skipped the description until he finally spotted where it said, If you have any information please contact Albus Dumbledore at Bridgeford Castle in Scotland.

Dumbledore! That was it! All Draco had to do was send a letter to Dumbledore. Draco hurried to his room and found a piece of paper.

_Dumbledore-_

_I found Hermione. She is here at Malfoy Manor. There are also some other Prisoners here from the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione is not with them she is safe and hidden. I don't know how long I can hide her please come as soon as possible._

_-Draco Malfoy_

He left the letter on his desk and went back downstairs. "Where is Henry?" he asked his mother when he saw the empty owl cage.

"Your father had to use him," she answered, "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." He replied and went back up the stairs. He went back to the secret room where Hermione was looking at another book about Hogwarts. She looked up at him and smiled.

"The pictures move in this one." She told him in awe. He leaned over and saw a picture of a feast in the great hall, there were hundreds of kids talking, laughing and eating.

"Judging by the floating pumpkins I'd say it was the Halloween feast." He explained.

"Do they really float?" Hermione asked. Draco looked up and was surprised to find how close his face was to hers but neither moved away.

"Yes."

"How?" she whispered.

"Enchantments." He replied.

"And-" she didn't get to finish her sentence. It was impossible with Draco's lips pressed to hers.

"Draco?" he pulled away from Hermione at the sound of his father's voice coming from his room. He put his finger to her lip, signaling her to be quiet. He moved silently to his closet and pressed his ear to the door. He heard his father's footsteps in the room. Finally he heard them leave and fade down the hallway. Draco sighed and went back to Hermione.

"I need to go, my fathers looking for me," before turning to leave he leaned in and gave her another kiss on the lips. He found his father in his study. "Maury said you were looking for me." He said.

"Yes, your mother told me you were looking for the owl," Lucius answered, "was there a particular reason why?"

"Uhh…no." he was not able to think of a good excuse.

"Well he's back now." He said, "Go, I have stuff to do." Draco nodded and slipped out of the room and back upstairs. The first thing her realized when he reached his room was that the letter to Dumbledore that was on his desk was missing.

_Father must have taken it_. Draco thought, _I have to get Hermione out of here. _He went to the room in the back of the closet. "We need to get out of here." He told Hermione.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked in alarm.

"It's my father," Draco explained, "He-" before he could finish the door swung open and Lucius came in.

"Finally Miss Granger," he said pointing his wand at her, "I thought you would never arrive. You must come with me know." He knew that she wouldn't just come willingly so he cursed her to try and make her, "_Crucio_!" he shouted. Suddenly Hermione remembered the danger of that curse.

_Flashback_

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider and muttered, "_Crucio!" _

At once the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side.

_End Flashback_

Draco jumped in front of her, intercepting the curse and cried out in pain as he dropped to the floor. "I will talk to you later," his father sneered at him, "but for now, stay out of my way!" he looked at Hermione who was now pale and too scared to speak, "You, come with me!" Not wanting Draco to get hurt anymore, and not wanting to get hurt herself, she obeyed.

"No!" shouted Draco, but he was to hurt to get up in time. By the time he reached the door Lucius had pulled Hermione out it and locked Draco in.

_**Mercer, 11:00 am**_

"Thank you!" Ginny called over her shoulder to Stan as she stepped off the night bus in front of Luna's house. The door of the house swung open before Ginny could knock and Luan pulled her in.

"My father's not home. Hermione lives just a few blocks away so we can walk there." She said, "But we have to be back before my father gets home. He wasn't happy about my adventures last year so I'm not supposed to do anything that has to do with the D.A."

Ginny nodded, "Alright, let's go. What street do they live on?"

"Kenyer lane." They walked in silence until they reached the street they were looking for. "It's number 155." Luna said, "The big white one over there." Taking a deep breath Ginny went up to it and rang the bell.

A friendly looking woman opened the door and smiled politely at her, "Can I help you?"

"Is this the Granger residence?" Ginny asked.

"Yes."

Luan explained, "We are looking for Hermione Granger, does she live here?"

The woman frowned, "Yes, but she is not here right now. Why do you need her?"

The two girls looked at each other. Ginny sighed and said, "Look, my name is Ginny Weasly, Hermione has probably mentioned my brother Ron?" the woman nodded and Ginny went on, "Well Hermione was supposed to come to Grimmauld place but she never showed. The two wizards who were sent to meet her at the train station are missing and we are hopping Hermione is not with them. My brothers and their friend Harry Potter went to look for her but we don't know where they are now. So if Harry, Ron, Fred and George came here or if Hermione is here please, I need to know."

The women stared at her with a worried look at her face, "Hermione never showed up? She ran away and left a note saying she was going to Grimmauld place." Ginny and Luna shook their heads, "You had better com in." said Mrs. Granger.

_**The Middle of nowhere, still 11:00 am **_

"Okay, so I swear I have seen that same rock at least 5 times." Harry said.

Ron nodded, "So have I, I think we should go back. We probably have a better chance with the train"

"Well," said Harry, "that shouldn't be hard considering, I'm pretty sure, that trail," he nodded to a path to his right, "is the one back to Applewood."

"Fine!" cried George in an exasperated voice, "you two wanna go back and wait fro the train go right ahead!"

"But we are going back to London!" added Fred. The two other boys shrugged.

"Alright," they said and headed back to Applewood.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: Now, how do any of you know I'm not really J.K. Rowling. For all you know I could be. She has been known to read fanfiction and even join chats. Well, enough of this nonsense, I'm not J. K Rowling so maybe I should just continue the story now….._**

_Chapter 11_

_**Malfoy Manor, 12:00 pm**_

**Draco**

****Draco shoved and pushed at the door but it would not budge. He didn't have his wand and his father seemed to have put some lock charm on the door. _I nee to get to Hermione,_ he thought and looked around the room for something to push open the door with.

**Hermione**

Hermione looked at her surroundings. It looked like she was in some sort of dungeon but she didn't know why. There was some sort of spell binding her arms and legs together and holding her to the wall. She took a deep breath, told herself not to panic and tried to collect her thoughts. The man that had put her here at called her miss Granger and she didn't know why. Draco had told her that her name was Daniel Weasly and he wouldn't lie to her. He cared about her. At least it seemed like he did, but she had only met him a few days ago and she couldn't remember a thing before that. He could have been tricking her; he could be dangerous for all she knew. _No! _she thought, _He wouldn't have helped me if he didn't care about me. Besides he jumped in front of that curse so I wouldn't get hurt. _She sighed and hoped he was okay and tried to figure out what she was going to do.

**Lucius **

_Mundungus,_

_It may be best that you come back as soon as possible. I have the money and I'll be expecting you this afternoon._

_-Lucius Malfoy._

_**Mercer, 12:00 pm**_

"Thank you," Ginny said to Mrs. Granger as they left her house, "I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything." She and Luna walked back to the Lovegood residence to discuss what to do next. "Well," said Ginny, "we know she was on her why to Grimmauld place so what would be the fastest way there on foot?"

Luan shrugged, "I have no idea where Grimmauld place is. I've never been there remember?"

"Oh right. Well do you have any maps?" she asked. Luna got her some maps and it took her about five minutes to find the best root to Grimmauld Place. "It would be here on this pack road all the way around the woods." Ginny traced the root over the map.

"Well let's go, see if we can find some evidence." suggested Luna.

Ginny nodded, "But I think it would be safer if we had some reinforcements with us."

_**# 12 Grimmauld Place, 12:15 pm**_

****"Have you seen Ginny?" Molly asked Remus and Sirius who shook their heads, "Oh, I'm worried she went after the boys, she wants so much to be a help to the order!"

"Has anyone checked Mercer?" asked Sirius.

"No." answered Molly and Remus at the same time.

"Ginny may have gone there, she asked this morning if anyone has checked there yet."

"Your right!" cried Mrs. Weasly, "We should go there!"

Remus shook his head, "Dumbledore told us to stay here and wait for further instruction. I'm sure she's alright."

_**Mercer, "1:00 pm**_

****Ginny walked along the street in silence every once in a while she glanced over her shoulder at the line of people following her. She was surprised at how many D.A. members had come in just an hours notice. Following close behind her was Neville Longbottom, who was extremely afraid of what his grandmother would do when she found out where he was instead of with his uncle. Dean Thomas, who had decided his muggle did not need to know much of what went on in the wizard world so he told them he was visiting a friend. Lavender Brown and Parvati and Padma Patil, who had convinced their parents into letting them spend the day at Diagon Alley alone but took a detour on the way. Cho Chang, who had came home from Paris early and told her parents that she was spending the night at a sleepover. Luna was also with them. Finally Ginny stopped and turned to the others. She knew that she couldn't just take this road all the way to Grimmauld place because they knew that's not where Hermione ended up.

"Okay, pair up," she ordered, "we're going to search the woods for clues.

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Lavender.

"Well, anything that might have anything to do with Hermione," answered Ginny. So they went into the woods and it wasn't long before Ginny heard Cho call for her.

"Look!" cried Cho, "I think this is her trunk." And sure enough the engraved letters on the side of the trunk read **H.G.** On the side of the trunk lay Hermione's wand.

"She must have been taken by surprise, she doesn't even have her wand," said Lavender.

"Hey look," called Neville, "I can see a house." The others joined him crouched down in the trees so not to be seen. From where they were they could see part of the back of the house and part of the front. Before anyone could say anything a man appeared at the foot of the hill leading up to the house.

"Mundungus?" cried Ginny.

"Who?" asked everyone else in unison.

"Uh….." the others weren't supposed to know about the order, "never mind. Wait here." Ginny moved carefully through the trees down the hill until she was even with Mundungus. "Hey!" she called out just loud enough for him to hear. He spun around and pulled out his wand. Ginny stepped out of the trees and said, "It's just me, Ginny."

He sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Hermione," she replied, "We found her trunk and wand back there."

He looked at the house, "Well, if 'er stuff is back there she's probably in _there,_" he looked back at her, "Did you say we? Who else is with ya?"

"That's not important! Whose house is that and what are you doing here?"

"_That_ is Malfoy Manor and I am here on business from Dumbledore. Trying to find out where Mad-eye and your dad are, and the girl for that matter. You wait here till I git back." Ginny watched him turn and head for the house. The minute he disappeared inside she signaled to the others to join her.

"I'm going to go up there and see inside. You stay down here and keep a look out.

_**Malfoy Manor, 1:15 pm**_

Draco was sitting on the floor, staring at the door, wondering what to do when the door creaked open and Maury stuck his head in. "Master?" he said timidly.

Draco jumped and ran to the door, "Maury! Thank God! I need to get out of here and find help!"

"Go by the window master, your father and the other death eaters are down stairs."

_**Outside of Malfoy Manor, same time**_

****When Ginny reached the window she saw Lucius Malfoy met Mundungus at the door and shook his hand. As they walked away a nearby closet door opened and a hooded figure stepped out with his wand out stretched. Ginny watched in horror as a red spell shot out of the wand and hit Mundungus in the back, stunning him. She gasped and hurried back to the others.

_**Dungeons of Malfoy Manor, same time**_

****Hermione was beginning to panic now. There had been no sign of anyone since she had been put down there. She was starting to think that Draco didn't care that much about her when the door opened. She became excited, hoping it was someone to help her but her heart dropped when Lucius appeared. He didn't take any notice of her and just said to the two men following him, "Put him over there," That's when Hermione saw that men were carrying a body that she was almost sure was dead. When they through the body in the corner Mr. Malfoy said, "Bind him and revive him." One of the men mumbled something and the body's legs and arms snapped together just as Hermione's had. The other ma said something else and the body, which turned out to be alive, moaned and rolled over.

Lucius leaned down towards the man, "Well Mr. Fletcher, we decided we would do thing our way. Now, I have something to take care of and then I'll be back for that information I needed." He and the other men then left.

Unsure of what to do Hermione asked shyly, "Um…..Sir? Are you O.K.?"

The man looked up in surprise and squinted at her, "'ermione?"

Hermione, still thinking her name was Danielle asked, "What?"

"It's me Mundungus Fletcher. I'm in the order."

"I'm sorry," whispered Hermione, "I don't remember. I lost my memory."

_**In the woods, 1:30 pm**_

****Ginny and the others were trying to figure out what to do next when they heard a voice behind them, "Weasly?" She spun around with her wand and saw Draco Malfoy staring at them in confusion.

"Malfoy!" she snarled, "Where's Hermione?"

"Put down your wand Weasly, if you want to rescue Hermione you'll need my help." Draco insisted, "She lost her memory a few days ago so she won't recognize any of you but she trusts me."

"Why in the world would she trust you?" Parvati asked.

"I've been helping her and keeping her hidden from my father," he explained, "I was going to send a letter to Dumbledore and get her out of their but he found her."

Ginny lowered her wand, "Alright let's talk."

"Not here, it's not safe to close to the house; my father will notice im gone soon." So they went down to the village to find a safe place to talk. Luckily they had all worn muggle clothing so they did not stand out too much.


	12. Vampire Revealed

**_Disclaimer: After the 6th book I have no problem saying that I am not J.K. Rowling. Why? Well the answer is simple, I fear RemoCon's wrath. If Jo is not careful there will be an angry mob of Snape/Sirius/Draco fans at her doorstep. Warning: Impersonating J.K. Rowling would not be a good idea at the moment. _**

A/N: Any couples, deaths and or betrayals in the 6th book will not apply to this fic considering I began writing it before the book came out.

_Chapter 12_

_Vampire revealed_

_**Applewood, 2:00**_

"Harry! Ron!" The boys turned to see Ginny waving frantically at them. She was at the edge of a small park and behind her was a small group of familiar people.

"She's gone and gathered nearly the whole D.A.!" Ron cried as they hurried over to her.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" asked Harry, "Why is everyone-," he stopped when he spotted Draco, "What is _he_ doing here?"

"He lives just up there and he was helping Hermione but his father found her," Ginny explained, "She's got attacked by a vampire and lost her memory, we need to get her out of there."

"Come on," said Dean, "If we stay in one place for too long the muggles will think we're up to no good. We should split up; smaller groups will seem less suspicious."

"Alright," said Ginny and she looked at Harry and her brother, "Well you're here now, take over, I don't like when the whole group depends on me."

Harry and Ron were a little bit behind, "Wait," said Harry, "So Hermione was bit by a vampire which causes her to lose her memory?"

"Yes," answered Ginny impatiently.

"How long has she been like that?" asked Ron.

The others turned to Draco, "oh, um…..about two days I think. I found her in the woods the day before yesterday." He explained.

"We have to go and get her out," said Harry.

"Well we can't just waltz up there in broad daylight. We have to wait for it to get dark but we'll have to hide. My father will be looking for me." Draco said.

"Ya know," Ron said to Harry, "How do we know we can trust him?"

"You don't have a choice," Ginny said, "I'm in charge here!"

Harry frowned and asked "I thought you didn't like when the whole group depend son you?"

"Well, I just decided that you two can't handle it. Besides I've done a great job up till here. I figured out where to find Hermione. You two just ended up here on accident I expect."

"But-." Harry began.

"You don't always have to be the hero Harry, let Ginny share some of the glory," Lavender said.

"But I like being the hero," whined Harry like a little kid.

"Oh grow up Harry!" came Fred's voice as he and George approached.

"Yeah" agreed George, "Let Ginny be the leader, it looks like she's done a good job up until now."

"You're only saying that because she's your sister!" shouted Harry as he ran off crying like a little girl.

"He's such a cry baby," scoffed Cho. (A/n: Ironic that _she_ would say that, anyway, sorry for that, I just needed a bit of comedy……I'm all better now…..back to seriousness.

_Rewind_:

"You don't always have to be the hero Harry, let Ginny share some of the glory," Lavender said.

"Fine," mumbled Harry

"It looks like she's done fine so far," said Fred as he and George as they approached the group.

"You think you can handle it Harry?" George asked Harry glared at him but didn't reply.

"So you decided to join us?" Ron said.

"Well we had to make sure you lot were okay."

"That and Fred was getting freaked out in the woods."

"I was not, that was you!"

"Whatever! We can't take on a group of death eaters ourselves, we need help." Ginny said.

"Why?" asked Neville, "There were only six of us at the department of mysteries."

"But Dumbledore and some other wizards showed up eventually," Luna pointed out.

"But we did do fine until they got their and there are more of us this time," said Ron.

"And no adults would let us go with them once we got to them," Harry added.

"Well technically Fred and I are of age and we don't have a problem with it."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "That's only because your not part of the order and they wouldn't let you fight with them either until your older. But you all, minus George, have a point. We have to try on out own.

_**3 hours later At Bridgeford Castle in Scotland.**_

"He should have been back by now," Severus said, "The old fool must have been caught!"

"Malfoy may have figured him out," said Minerva, "Either that or something has gone horribly wrong."

"Well, if Lucius is going to follow through with whatever his plan is it will be soon. We can't wait, we need to get in there and find the captives."

"We can't just apparate at Malfoy Manor without a plan or proof, we need to wait for Dumbledore."

Right on cue there was a small pop and Albus Dumbledore appeared in the room, "Well?" he asked.

"Mundungus has yet to return." Severus told him.

"And the children?"

Minerva explained, "Harry and the Weasly boys have not been found. When they were missing for longer than planned without any contact Ginny ran off and it seemed there seems to be a sudden disappearance of 7 young wizards that have all been in touch with her. Molly and some of the other order members went to search Mercer, Miss. Granger's hometown and spoke to Mrs. Granger. She claims that Miss Weasly and miss Luna Lovegood visited her this afternoon and left around noon. They haven't been seen since."

"Then," said Dumbledore, "I think our best bet is Applewood; we may be able to find all our missing wizards there." He looked at McGonagall, "I want, Molly, Remus, Kingsley and Tonks here as soon as possible." She nodded and disapparated.

"If he has the girl he will use her to get to Harry. You know how he is, he would never forgive himself is something happened to his friends on his expense; he will do anything to get her away safely." Severus said.

"That is why we must find them before anything does happen."

_**Malfoy Manor, 5:00 pm**_

It was getting dark. The sky was dimming. Soon the moon would be up. Hermione was feeling a little odd. It was as if a strange change was going to happen to her. She looked at the man who called himself Mundungus. He had long given up on trying to help her get her memory back. She didn't think he knew that much about her anyway. They only met last summer he refused to say much about where or why. It seemed he didn't want to be overheard. She didn't know why he was so worried; nobody had even opened the door since he had joined her. One thing that she did know was that Draco had lied to her. Her name was Hermione Granger, not Danielle Weasly; though the name Weasly did sound vaguely familiar. She had trusted him, and he lied to her. He seemed to really care. Maybe it was all an act. Maybe he wasn't hurt when his father tried to curse her. Maybe it was planned. Maybe he didn't care.

As Hermione was lost in a see of maybes a memory flowed back to her. She was mad at somebody, her parents. She had run away to join her friends. She was in the woods, there was a creature coming at her. He had wiled black hair, his face was as white as a ghost, his eyes were red and mad looking, his mouth opened to reveal two long fangs. A vampire.

Hermione gasped realizing why she lost her memory. She had read about Vampires once. "Mr. Fletcher!" she cried, she could feel herself changing, it was painful, the memory of the night before came back to her, "Mr. Fletcher!" she cried again, she could hardly talk now; her conscious was leaving her; he had to warn him.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"I-. Vampire!" she gasped in pain and her body became limp against the magical binds.

"Hermione!" Mundungus cried. Suddenly she looked up at him and he saw what she was trying to tell him. Her eyes were fiery red, her hair black and her skin pail. She should her fangs as she tried to break free of her bonds to get to him. She was a Vampire.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is evil!**_

_Chapter 13 _

_**Applewood, 5:15 pm**_

It was getting dark as 13 young wizards moved stealthily through the small muggle town hoping not to be noticed. At the bottom of a hill at the edge of town they stopped. Any muggle who would have seen them may have been suspicious but luckily they went unnoticed.

"We need to look to see if any death eaters are there," Draco whispered.

"Well it's your house, you can just go in there and look can't you?" said Harry.

Draco glared at him, "I'm surprised my father hasn't sent an army after me yet. Did you not here me when I told you I protected Hermione from him?"

"Oh don't argue!" Ginny snapped, "I'll go and look in the window."

"No!" shouted her brothers all at once. "Shhhh!" everyone else responded.

"I'm in charge remember? I'm going to look!" she insisted.

"Wait," Harry stopped her before she could leave, "Let me do a Disillusionment charm." When Ginny was see through and nearly invisible she set off up the side of the hill. Everyone waited anxiously at the bottom of the hill watching for Ginny to reappear. Much to his surprise, Harry heard Draco whisper to himself, "If something happens to Hermione I'll never forgive myself."

"What do you care?" asked Harry coolly. Before Draco could answer they heard Ginny running back to them. When he could see her, Harry told her to stand still so he could lift the Disillusionment charm.

"I couldn't see anyone," she said, "All the lights are off and it looks like no one is there."

"I doubt it," replied Draco, "They're waiting for someone, it must be a trap."

"Then we shouldn't fall for it, should we?" asked a cool voice from behind them. Turning around they found themselves face to face with their potions master, Severus Snape.

"I'd advice that you all come with me," he said and turned and began to walk away. Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Cho, Luna all began to follow him with defeated looks. Only Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Draco stayed rooted to the spot.

"No." said Harry firmly.

Snape turned to look at him, "What was that Mr. Potter?"

"We came to get Hermione," said Ginny.

"And we're not leaving without her," added Draco.

"There are ten death eaters in there; I doubt you underage witches and wizards will be able to get past them alone. I am to take you Dumbledore at Bridgeford castle in Scotland. There is a portkey over there in the woods. Let's go."

"Did you not hear us?" asked George.

"We're not going," said Fred.

Snape stared at them for a moment before saying, "Don't do anything stupid until I get back with Dumbledore. The rest of you come with me."

"Dumbledore will never let us help," Ginny said when Snape and the others were gone.

"We have to act now." Harry said and turned to Draco, "What's the best way we can sneak in?" But Draco didn't seem to be listening. He had gone suddenly pale and was staring at the house.

"It's dark….she's a vampire…..she's transformed…." He muttered.

"Bloody Hell, we forgot!" Ginny cried, "What are we going to do?"

"We could just leave her there till morning," suggested Fred.

"Yea," agreed George, understanding what his brother meant, "Maybe she'll break free and drink all the blood of the death eaters."

"Thus killing them off," finished Fred.

"Don't be a prat," snapped Ron, "After killing one she wouldn't be thirsty enough to kill the rest. She'll just turn them into vampires themselves."

"Can you imagine 10 death eater vampires?" asked Harry.

Draco shook his head, "We need to get her out of there fast, they'll hurt her, maybe even kill her, when they find out."

"Well they're obviously expecting somebody to come if they're waiting up there in the dark." Ginny pointed out.

"We need a distraction," declared Ron.

"I have an idea!" Draco said suddenly, "I have a house elf and there is a spell to summon your house elf to you. He drew out his wand and pointed to any empty spot in the air and muttered a few words. In an instant, Maury appeared in front of him.

"Y-you called master?" stammered the creature.

Draco nodded, "The death eaters, where can we get in without being seen by them?"

"The upstairs windows, they're all downstairs."

"Why didn't my father come looking for me?"

"He said that you'd come back or he'd find you later, but he knew you would bring someone back."

"Who?"

Maury looked around at the others nervously before pointing a long feeble finger at Harry. "The boy who lived."

_**Malfoy Manor, 5:45 pm**_

****Hermione yanked viciously at the magic bindings. She was thirsty, so thirsty and the human flesh was so close. If only she could break free…….

Mundungus was also trying to break loose. He was pretty sure he could stun her if he was able to free his hands so that he could reach for the extra wand all the order members carried. Then he would just have to wait until morning or until the other Order members came. But if the death eaters came down here……

Being a vampire, Hermione was much stronger than a normal girl she was sure if she just pulled a little longer…..yes…she did it. Grinning wickedly she advanced towards Mundungus.

_**Outside Malfoy manor, 6:50 pm**_

****Draco, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Ginny stood in the woods looking at the back of Malfoy manor. "Which window goes to your bedroom Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"The one on the end by the left corner," Draco pointed in out.

"Alright, we will go over underneath it one at a time, avoid windows and make absolutely no noise; the slightest sound could give us away." Ginny instructed, the others nodded, "Malfoy, you first." Without arguing, Draco took a deep breath and dashed across the yard, Ginny and the boys and the house elf all followed one by one. Fred and George gave Draco a boost so he could climb up into the window, once he was there he pulled Ginny in after him. It was only after the two of them had pulled Harry up through the window did they realize that they were not alone in the room.

"Well, well, well, what's this?"

Instead of turning around right away like Draco and Harry, Ginny slammed the window shut to signal to the others that it was not safe. Standing in the doorway was Bellatrix Lestrange along with a whimpering Maury. "You house elf told me you would be arriving soon."

Maury broke down in sobs, "No, no master! It wasn't me! She put me under the imperious curse! I didn't mean too!"

Harry Draco and Ginny had all reached for their wands during Maury's outburst but Bellatrix was faster. "Expelliarmus!" she shouted and their wands flew out of their hands and into hers. They were trapped. ****


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: "Get your torch and pitchforks here! First Stop: Scotland!" **_

Chapter 14

_**Malfoy Manor, 7:00 p.m.**_

"I'm disappointed in you Draco," Lucius told his son. Draco, Ginny and Harry stood tied up in the middle of the group of death eaters. Draco didn't reply so his father went on, "You've been messing with mudbloods, half-bloods and muggle lovers. Not only that, you were going to give me away to Dumbledore. Me. Your own father. What am I to do with you?" Draco stared at his father evenly, careful not show emotions, he had no desire to let his father know that he was scared of him. He was his father. It wasn't right to be afraid of his own father. But maybe he wasn't scared for himself. He was scared at what his father would do to Hermione but he didn't know why, he had never cared about her before. He was unsure of everything. Unsure of his sudden feelings for Hermione and unsure of why he had brought Ginny and Harry to his house.

"Let her go." He said to his father finally. The death eaters laughed at Draco's boldness.

"Who?" asked his father icily, "Weasly?"

"Hermione."

"Ginny too!" added Harry quickly. The death eaters laughed again.

"Oh no," Lucius said, "We might be able to make her father talk now that we have his daughter in our clutches."

Ginny gasped and her eyes widened, "What did you do with him?'

"Patients my dear, you'll join him soon enough. As for you Potter, we won't do anything to you, the Dark Lord wants you to himself. Granger, well she was just bait. I knew you would come looking for her."

"You have him now, you have no more use for Hermione, let her go!" insisted Draco. His father looked at him cruelly. "I would be quiet if I were you."

"What are you going to do Lucius?" Bellatrix asked impatiently.

"Nothing yet. Not until we have orders from the Dark Lord. For know, put Draco in the room at the back of the closet, and make sure it is locked tight so he can't get out. Weasly and Potter will stay here."

_**Dungeons, 6:10 p.m.**_

Hermione let go and Mundungus' limp body fell to the floor. He hadn't fought hard and didn't make a sound. Hermione grinned and licked the last bit of blood that lingered on her lips. It had been satisfying but it wasn't enough. She wanted to turn somebody into one like her. She looked towards the stairs and smiled. Surely there would be people up there. The ones who had trapped her down here. They need to pay. She started slowly towards the stairs. Before she could climb up them she heard a noise from behind her like something banged against the wall. She spun around and saw that there was nothing there but Mundungus' body. But then she saw something she hadn't before, there was a door on the other side of the room. The noise told her that there were people on the other side of it. Most likely if there were people in there they would be trapped, an easier prey. When Hermione went to the door and tried to open it she found that it was sealed tight. But that was no problem. The blood had made her even stronger; she would get in soon enough.

**_Draco, 6:10 p.m._**

Draco shoved as hard as he could but the door wouldn't budge. He had to get out. He had to get to Hermione before his father got down there. He looked around the room for something to use the bang open the door. He couldn't lift the book shelf himself to he picked up the small table by the chair and ran full speed at the door only to have the leg of the table snap in half.

_I got to her get out_, he thought to himself, _I got to get to Hermione_. The worst part was that Hermione would be stronger now and she could break through anything her father tied her up with. She come up stairs eventually and unless help came before then, she was doomed.

Draco sat down against the door. _Why did I bring her here? I knew it wouldn't be safe? Why did I risk it? _But he knew why. Before he never cared about Hermione that much. When he first brought her here he figured he figure out what to do with her and if she was found oh well. But know there was something there. He didn't want her to get hurt. He cared about her and wanted her to be safe. Maybe he had always felt that way. He had thought he liked her when he first saw her, but then when he found out she was muggle born and best friends with Potter and Weasly, he assumed she was the enemy. He was coming to realize now that she wasn't. Harry, Ron and the other Weaslys weren't either. Voldemort was the enemy. His own father was the enemy. And until now he had been the enemy. He didn't want to be. He didn't want to part of what his father was a part of anymore. All he wanted was to save Hermione. And that is what he planned on doing.

_**Applewood, 6:15 p.m.**_

There was a pop and Dumbledore appeared; he was followed by Severus, McGonagall, Remus, Kinsley, Tonks, Bill, Mrs. Weasly and Sirius. They found that only Fred George and Ron were waiting for them.

"Where are the others?" Dumbledore asked calmly. The boys were silent for a moment before Ron finally whispered, "Inside."

"Were they caught?" The boys nodded. "We must hurry." Dumbledore said. Molly turned to the boys. "There is a portkey in the woods over their, I will deal with you when we get back to the house." The boys, who didn't dare disagree, disappeared in the woods. Dumbledore and the others walked briskly up to the house, wands ready. Dumbledore blasted the door open, startling the death eaters in the other room. The battle began.

As the Order members fought off the Death eaters Sirius fought his way over to Ginny and Harry to free them. "Get out of here." He ordered.

"Not without Hermione," argued Harry.

"Harry! Ginny!" Tonks shouted she got their wands from Bellatrix and tossed them to them.

"Find Malfoy," Harry told Ginny who nodded and slipped up the nearby stairs.

_**Draco, 7:25 p.m.**_

Draco heard yelling coming from downstairs and tried harder than ever to push the door open. On his third try it open easily as Ginny unlocked it from the other side. "Where is hekeeping Hermione?" she demanded.

"Follow me." Draco said as he ran out of the room.

A/n: sorry for the short chapter…..the next one will be longer I promise!


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I can proudly say I am not J.K. Rowling. Onward now…_**

Chapter 15

_**Hermione 7:25 p.m.**_

****She pried hard at the door and it finally swung open. "Who's there?" called a voice. Hermione didn't answer she just slipped inside to get a closer look. There were two men. One was tall and had red hair. The other was older, shorter and with a wooden leg and fake, magical eye.

"Hermione?" said Mad-eye Moody. Hermione just stared at him. She didn't know what he was saying. The man in the other room had said it too. It sounded familiar. She shook her head to stop thinking so much and concentrate on what she wanted to do. She looked at the older one who had called her Hermione. He was old and gray. We wouldn't make a good vampire and his blood wouldn't taste good.

"Hermione what are you doing here? What's going on?" Mr. Weasly asked. Hermione looked at him. He would taste better. She grinned and started walking towards him. "Good lord, she's a vampire." He whispered.

_**Draco, & Ginny, 7:30 p.m.**_

****Draco skipped the last step and stopped when he saw what was going on in the next room. "Called back up did you?"

Ginny didn't answer, she asked, "Do you have a wand?"

"No, Bellatrix still has it."

"We can't get through without a wand. Is there another way?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"Outside and through the back door. Let's go." He quietly led her to the front door and outside the house. "Who are all those people?" he asked as they ran around the side of the house.

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

They slipped in the back door and carefully so not to be seen, Ginny followed Draco to a door that led down stairs.

"Lumos," whispered Ginny, lighting their way. When they reached the bottom and looked around. All of a sudden Draco felt Ginny tap on his back. He turned her way and saw that she was looking at something on the floor. When he took a closer look he saw that it was body. "Mundungus," Ginny whispered, "Do you think Hermione-," before she could finish they heard someone near by cry out.

"The door," said Draco nodding to a door at the other side of the room that looked like it had been pried open. The two of them ran to it and found Hermione inside biting the neck of Mr. Weasly.

"Dad!" screamed Ginny. Hermione spun around and dropped the now weak Mr. Weasly next to Mad-eye Moody who appeared to be knocked out. She glared and started to walk towards them.

"Ginny go get help." Draco ordered quietly. Ginny nodded and left. "Hermione, its ok. It's me. Remember?" Hermione continued toward him, he back up and found himself against the wall, "Just stay calm and don't hurt anyone else, just….stop." Hermione grabbed him but before she could do anything, she was hit in the back with a spell. She gasped and fell onto the floor, unconscious. Draco looked at the door where Ginny stood with Harry and Remus Lupin. Lupin had is wand raised pointed at Hermione. Draco looked back at Hermione and knelt down beside her.

"What did you do to her?" he asked.

"I stopped her from turning you into a vampire," Lupin told him as he walked over to Arthur and Mad-eye. Ginny was helping her father up and Harry was walking slowly towards Draco, eyes on Hermione. "She'll wake up soon," Lupin went on, "She'll be back to normal and her memory will be completely restored. She won't stay awake long though."

"Is she cured?" asked Harry.

"No, Madame Pomfrey will have to give her a potion. But she'll be alright for the night."

Draco looked at Harry, "What's happening upstairs?"

"The death eaters left." Harry told him.

All of a sudden Hermione's eyelids fluttered open. She frowned, "Draco? What happened?" She sat up and looked from Draco to Harry. Slowly her expression changed. It went from confusion to fear to surprise.

"Hermione?" Harry said, "Are you ok? Do you remember what happened?" Hermione looked at him and gave him a teary nod. "Do you remember who I am?" Hermione nodded again as tears flooded down her cheeks. She jumped up and through her arms around Harry and sobbed into his shoulder.

_**Bridgeford Castle, Scotland 8:00 p.m.**_

****Lupin was right, Hermione hadn't stayed awake for very long; he explained that the spell allowed her to wake up long enough to get her memory back. After about ten minutes she passed out and Dumbledore had taken her back to Bridgeford Castle along with everyone else who had been at Malfoy Manor. Hermione was out in one of the many bedrooms and Draco hadn't seen her since. Dumbledore took him to another room and sat across from him at a table.

"What happened Draco?" Dumbledore asked him calmly.

Draco just stared at him for a minute trying to collect his thoughts, just a few days ago everything had been so simple. All he had to do was stay out of his father's way and he could be as normal as possible. But now everything was different. Finally he said, "I found Hermione in the woods and she didn't remember anything. I took her back to my house because I didn't know what else to do."

"Didn't you know that it would be dangerous for her?"

"I didn't know how dangerous until I overheard my father talking. He was talking about how he got some prisoners from the Order of the Phoenix and how he didn't get the girl and I figured he was talking about Hermione. I wrote you a letter but my father found it before I could send it and found Hermione.

"Did you know that she was a vampire?" Draco nodded. Dumbledore watched him curiously as if evaluating him. Finally he asked, "Do you know what the Order of the Phoenix is?"

Draco shook his head, "All I know is that they are against Voldemort." Once again Dumbledore watched Draco.

Finally he sighed, "Draco your parents are some of Voldemort's biggest supporters, one can only assume that you have been on their side but I have to know, who's side are you on?" Draco looked at him. He wasn't even sure. Until now he had always been on his parents side because, well, they were his parents. But did he really support what Voldemort is doing? What is father is doing? He was so confused. Who was he suppose to listen too. "I don't know." He whispered.

"Your father will look for you, will you go with him if he finds you?"

Draco thought about it and realized that he was afraid of what his father might do when he was this angry at him. He looked away, unable to look Dumbledore in the eye, "Please don't let him find me."

Dumbledore nodded, "You'll be safe under the protection of the Order. You can either stay here, some of the other Order members stay here, nobody is here permanently but there is always someone here, or you can go with the others to the Order headquarters in London." Draco knew by "the others" Dumbledore meant Harry, Hermione and the Weasly's and he knew he wouldn't be welcome their.

"I'll stay here."

"You can go to bed now if you like; you've had a long day."

"If it's ok I'd like to see Hermione."

Dumbledore seemed surprised, "She won't be awake for a couple of hours but you may go in her room. Madame Pomfrey was able to give her some potion to cure her while she was asleep. I believe Mr. Potter is in their now."

_**Hermione 1:00 a.m.**_

****Hermione woke up but didn't open her eyes. She tried to collect her thought and remember exactly what happened. She got into a fight with her parents and ran away to go to Grimmauld place and had foolishly wandered in the woods and got bit by a vampire. Draco had found her and brought her to his house, she tried to remember what happened their but all she could think about was how they had kissed. Had she really kissed Malfoy? He was sweet to her, he took care of her and tried to help her remember anything. He has jumped in front of one of the unforgivable curses so she wouldn't get hit.

_No, _she thought to herself, _I can't like Malfoy. He is Malfoy after all. Anything that happened between us has to be forgotten. _That's when she realized that the last thing she remembered was crying into Harry's shoulder. She opened her eyes and found herself in a bed in and unfamiliar room. She sat up and looked around. When her eyes adjusted to the light she saw that Harry had fallen asleep sitting on the floor leaning against the wall next to her bed. To her surprise Draco was also asleep on the room, in a chair next to the door. Suddenly his eyes snapped opened and sighed. He leaned forward and rubbed his eyes. He looked up, "Oh, your awake." He whispered. She just nodded and stared at him. "Um…..How do you feel?"

"Alright," she answered, "Uh…thank you….for…ya know….taking care of me."

Draco nodded, "Yeah. Do you remember everything that happened?"

She nodded and looked away, "Listen Malfoy, that kiss, I didn't know what I was doing, and it meant nothing."

Draco nodded again and said, "Naturally, you didn't you didn't have you memory. You didn't know who I was. I didn't mean anything."

Neither of them said anything. Finally Hermione broke the silence and asked, "Did you want it to mean something?"

Draco hesitated. He wanted to tell her that yes he wanted it to mean something, he wanted her to know how much he suddenly felt about her but instead he just said, "No," and he got up and left the room. Hermione laid back down and tried to fall back asleep. She didn't know why she felt slightly disappointed. She should feel relieved.

_Than why are there tears running down my cheeks? _She wondered.

Draco stood outside of her door wondering if he should go back in and tell her how he really felt. No, she didn't feel the same way; besides Potter was in there. He didn't care that much after all.

_Then why am I crying? _He wondered.

The end

A/n: So my first Fan fic is done and finished and I just want to thank all my readers and reviewers I wouldn't have gotten this far in it if it hadn't been for you.

Look out for the sequel: _In the Moonlight_


End file.
